1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to storage systems and methods, and particularly to a rotational vibration test system and method of a storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the mechanical nature of storage devices (e.g., hard disks) and electric fans of a storage system, rotational vibration is generated in the storage system when the storage system is accessed. The rotational vibration can degrade input/output (IO) performance of the storage system. Therefore, it is desirable to perform rotational vibration tests on the storage system.